


Fonder [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Fonder" by disco_vendetta.“For you,” she mumbles, cheeks going pink, and shoves something into his hand.“Oh, hey, you don’t have to give me anything —“ he starts, looking down, then blinks a few times at his open palm.“It’s a rock,” she adds unnecessarily.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeuroticSquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/gifts), [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510361) by [disco_vendetta (brinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinn/pseuds/disco_vendetta). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 43:42  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fonder.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for NeuroticSquirrel for #ITPE2016! Thanks to disco_vendetta for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
